Manners Matter
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: We all know how rude Inuyasha is all the time. Kagome is hoping she can change his behavior when they are invited to a formal event.


**Inuyasha & Kagome Story: Manner Matter**

Summary: We all know how rude Inuyasha is all the time. Kagome is hoping she can change his behavior when they are invited to a formal event.

It's such a nice warm sunny day in the modern Japan, Kagome is getting ready for the day, getting into the bathroom, taking a shower to get fully awake. As she gets out she brushes her teeth, and washing her face. "Man I feel like a lot of money." She comments her finishes touch on her outfit, a nice pair of loose jeans, a nice t-shirt of a green tie-dye. She then heads outside. Taking a deep breath of the air she looks likes an angel with the sunlight shining down on her. "This will be a good day for sure." She said as she walks down the stairs to her mailbox. She gets to her mailbox and gets for whatever is in it. She walks back up the stairs and head back into the house. "Let's see, blah, blah, blah. Nothing but junk." She said to herself until she finds a letter with her name on it. She looks on the top left-hand corner of the letter and groans. "Hey wrench." A voice calls outs as the person comes into the kitchen. Kagome looks up to see it was only Inuyasha. "Oh hey. Let me guess, you want me to take me back to the feudal era." Kagome turns around to face him. Inuyasha narrows his eyes as he takes the letter out of Kagome's hands. "Hey give that back. That's mine." She cries as she tries to get it back from him. Inuyasha laughs as he bolts out the door and jumps into the Sacred Tree, with Kagome chasing him. "It's against the law to read someone else's mail." She said to him. But he didn't listen. "Too bad wrench. I'm gonna read it. Let's see what it says. Kagome groans. She's not strong enough to climb the tree herself. So instead she just sits on the bark, listening. Inuyasha looks down and chuckles,

Dear Kagome,

I have invited you to a special ball this weekend, and I'm expected to see you and your best behavioral when you attend. It's alright if you bring in a date with you as well, and I would like to expect his best behavior as a gentleman when having a conversation with anyone at the ball. I would request you and your date to be at my mansion at Friday, the day before the ball.

Sincerely Yours

Your dearest Grandfather & Grandmother

Inuyasha mocked the letter, which made it more embarrassing. Inuyasha laughs, "Your grandparents are inviting you to a ball. How stupid." He jumps down from the tree and throws the letter in the air. As it slowing falls down Kagome catches it. She reads it over and smirks, coming up with a plan. She gets up and turns to walk away. "Well if my grandparents are inviting me over to their precious and making sure I have a date on me, I guess I'll go ask Hojo to see if he wants to go with me. As far as I know, _you_ don't have any manners, Inuyasha." She plays with her advice. Ever since she met him, He wasn't that much as a gentleman himself. He must've been that way when his mother was around, since she was a high society person. Inuyasha twitched his ear. 'I'm not letting that Hobo go with her. She's mine.' He thought as he chases her. Kagome laughs as she begins to run. "Oh no you don't." He shouts as he grabs her by the waist, and head back to the house. "Fine, I'll go just to get this over with." He murmurs. Kagome giggles, "Okay, we have to learn how to be such people as my grandparents want. If they find one mistake of us, then there'll be consequences. And believe me, they are not pleasant." She warns at the last sentence. Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "Let's get this over with." He said.

As Kagome is about to sit down in a chair, "Inuyasha what do you do when your date is about to sit down?" She asks him. "Um, Oh, the man pulls out the chair for her and pushes her chair in." He said as he demonstrates it. She smiles, "Good." Inuyasha sits across from her. "What's the next thing we do?" She asks. Inuyasha takes a cloth napkin and spread it on his lap. "You take your napkin and place it on your lap." He said. Kagome nods. "Now when we eat, what do we use to eat?" Inuyasha looks down to see different silverware, "We use a soup spoon when eating soup, a knife to cut down meat, and a salad fork to eat a salad." He answers. "Yes, and how do we drink?" She asks. Inuyasha stiffens. He just chugs down anything he drinks. "Uh. I forgot." He admits in his answer. Kagome smiles, "It's alright. Let me show you." She takes a wine glass on her right side of the plant and holds it with her index and middle finger, "When at a formal event this is how everyone holds their wine glasses." She explains it to him. Inuyasha nods knowing everything he can. "And what other facts is there to know?" He asks while having his elbows on the table. Kagome glares at him, 'Ok first of all, elbow are not on the tables, it's rude, and sit up straight." Inuyasha gulps and di what she told him. "Yes ma'am." He replies to her politely. Kagome sighs, "I can't believe how rude you really are around everyone." She lectures him with her eyes rolling. "Inuyasha, I know you mean well, but you do need to improve your manners around other people." She said to him as she cleans the table up. "Now what's next?" He asks curiously. Kagome turns to him, "How to dress appropriately." She said as she goes up to her room.

Inuyasha looks at himself, wearing the robe of the fire rat won't be enough to be accepted to something so formal. He walks up to her room, and sees her going through her closet, "Oh what to wear, oh what to wear?" She cries silently to her as she browses to see if any of her own dress will be enough. Inuyasha leans on the wall on the other side of the room. Looking down at some of the clothes, he finds something that catches his eye. He picks it up and examines it. It's a nice green gown down to her toes with a nice strap over the shoulders, and a white diamond in the shape of a heart on the bouts. He smiles, 'She'd look hot in this." Kagome comes out to see Inuyasha holding the green gown. "I thought I never see this again." She glees as she grabs it. "Good. What do I wear though?" He asks, sitting on her bed. Kagome looks down on him. "You're going have to wear a tuxedo." She answers. Inuyasha looks confused, "A tuseto?" Kagome giggle, "No a Tux, that they call them for short." His curiosity gets a kick in the head. "Okay, what do they look like?" Kagome gets onto her computer and browses through the Internet, and find a good picture of it. Inuyasha looks at it as well. "I have to wear that?" He asks like a child. "It's either wear it or Hojo goes with me." Kagome responses to him angrily. "Okay, Okay. Where did I have to get one?" Inuyasha defended himself. "Sota will take you. He has a dance to go to as well." Kagome turns the computer off. " I even have to go to the hair salon to get my hair done as well." She added as she brushes her hair a little. "Now to mention you have to know how to dance." She added. Inuyasha widens his eyes, "Dance? Oh no I've never danced in my life." Kagome just leaves the room. "Well you better learn, if you want to claim me before Hojo does. And you don't want that do you?" She said to him. Inuyasha's eyes flickers red. 'Now it's on' He thought as he gets onto the computer and looks up YouTube, and finds some videos that are dancing tutorials. "All I have to is to find a tux store. I bet Sota would like to go." He said, as he looks at the gown that is hanging on the door of Kagome's room.

"I'm home." A young boy's voice calls out to anyone. "Sota!" Inuyasha said as he comes up to him. "What is it Inuyasha?" He puts his backpack down, "Kagome tells me that you have a dance to go to right?" He shakes a little. Sota is surprised. His 'hero' is asking for his help. "Sure. What about it?" Inuyasha sighs, "I need your help getting a tuxedo for your grandparents' ball this weekend." Inuyasha explains. Sota grins, "Ah I get it, you need me to find the right suit for the ball. Come with me." He said as they go up to his room and find the website for where to get a tuxedo for Inuyasha. "Okay we go to the store and help them with the lengths of your body." Sota said as they get the money. "Inuyasha here. Kagome told me about what's going on." Sota's mother said as she gave him $200.00. "Thanks." Inuyasha replies as he gets his hat, sandals.

At the tuxedo store, Inuyasha is stunned by all the pants, shirts, ties, cuffs for the men. "Hello, Can I help you with anything?" An employee asks them. "Yeah I need to find a tuxedo for a special occasion." Inuyasha responses with a smile on his face. 'Not.' He secretly thought. "Well you have come to the right place, my friend." The employee claps his hands as he guides them to a rack with a variety of suits. "First I have to measure your body." He said as he takes out a tape measure. Inuyasha just stood there as the employee takes the measurements of his body. "Well, I must say you have a well-fit built body." He compliments him. 'Just get me out of here.' Inuyasha smiles as he is groaning from the inside. "Okay let's get your tuxedo." The employee said as they browse through the store.

About an hour later Inuyasha finally got his tuxedo; black shoes, white bloused, red tie, cuffs. Inuyasha paid the employee, "Thank you, bye and have a nice day." He calls out to him as he leaves the store. Inuyasha walks back to Kagome's house. "Hojo doesn't stand a chance, as a matter of fact he isn't going to the ball." He said proudly to himself. He also realizes that the ball is on the night of the new moon. "Either freak out everyone at the ball or just be vulnerable?" He asks himself. "Looks like be the vulnerable." He declares as he enters the house. He walks to the calendar and sees that the ball is tomorrow night. He comes in the kitchen to see Mrs. Higurashi having her tea. "Oh hello, Inuyasha. I take it that Sota helped you getting your tuxedo." She smiles at him. Inuyasha nods back, "Yeah he's such a great kid. If it weren't for him, I'd be lost, and thank you for the money to pay it." He sits down with her and has some tea.

The next day, Kagome is in the bathroom, taking a shower as she washes her body and cleaning up for the ball tonight. Meanwhile Inuyasha is practicing his manners with Sota on how to accompany a woman. "In order to escort her wherever you go, make sure you hold your arm out and she wraps her arm around it." He shows Inuyasha how to preform the action. Inuyasha practices with Kagome's mother so she can help out. "Now when either entering or exiting the building. You hold the door open and let them go first." Sota said to him. Inuyasha nods as he comes to the door and opens for Mrs. Higurashi to go first. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She smiles at him and goes. 'I'm going to regret for doing.' He thought as he continues his lessons.

Kagome is in her room as she gets into her green gown on. Next she sits in her vanity and works her hair as she blow dries and curls is a little bit on the end. She puts some purple eye shadow, and lipgloss, and a vanilla scent perfume on her wrists. Taking a sniff, "Ah I smell lovely." She compliments herself as she takes one more glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looks as herself and no else.

On the other hand, Sota is helping Inuyasha with his suit. "You're kidding that I have to wear this thing?" Inuyasha complaints. He can't stand wearing the clothes in Kagome's time. "Well you don't want to draw unwanted attention to yourself to be humiliate my sister." Sota replies as he gets Inuyasha tie on. "This is way too tight on me as it is." Inuyasha whines. "Deal with it Inuyasha. This is the one time Kagome can be one of the greatest people in Tokyo." Sota said as he gets the shoes on his feet. "Why is that?" Inuyasha asks looking down on his feet. "My grandparents are extremely strict of society. As a matter of fact, did your family came from a society class back at your time?" Sota asks at his hero. Inuyasha did come from a society class. "Yeah, but ever since my mother passed, I was kicked out because of my heritage. My father died when I was born and he was one of the greatest demons in the western lands." Inuyasha replies. He looks outside, "But tonight I loose my powers. So therefore I'll become human until the sun rises. "Why a human?" Sota asks worryingly. Inuyasha kneels down to him. "Because I'm a half-demon, I have a period of time to turn completely human, and I hate that because I'm vulnerable." He puts his hand onto Sota's shoulder. Sota nods as they leave the room.

Downstairs, Kagome is in the living room, sitting on the recliner. 'I wonder how Inuyasha is going to handle this ball?' She asks in her head. A sound of footsteps coming downstairs gets her attention. Soon Inuyasha is in his human form, black hair, fingernails, no dog ears, no fangs, and brown eyes. "New moon, I should've known." Kagome said. Inuyasha gives her a peck on the cheek. She was speechless as her mother and brother jaws dropped. "Shall we?" She asks him as she is about to get to the door. Inuyasha gets there before her, and opens it for her, "Ladies first." He said sweetly as they leave for the ball.

When they arrived at the mansion where the ball is, Inuyasha is shocked to see how many people have attended. "So this is a ball?" was all he said as he and Kagome walked inside. They get onto a desk at the entry way by the door. Kagome reaches into her purse and pulls out two tickets her grandparents sent her earlier. "Last name, miss?" The man requested. "Higurashi." Kagome simply answer. "Very well, you may go in. Inuyasha whispers, "What was that all about, Kagome?"" Kagome looks up to him, "For something important is happened, they have a list of guests who are going to be attending to it. That's why my name was on the list. In other words, as honored guests." She answers. Inuyasha nods as they enter a huge ball room with a lot of people at different tables all over. "Wow this is amazing." She smiles as she sees on side has a buffet table with variety of dishes of meals. Inuyasha is also fascinated with the food. "I'm hungry as it is." He said as they find the table with her name on it. Inuyasha remembers what he had to do. He comes up to her chair and sits her and pushes it back in. "Great job, Inuyasha." She compliments him with a smile. Inuyasha sits down beside. "I have to be on my best behavior right?" He asks as he finds a glass of iced water. Kagome finds her and shows him how to hold the wine glass. Inuyasha looks closely to how her fingers are holding them. He does the same thing as they slowly drink the water. "Nicely down." She said. "Kagome!" A voice calls from behind. 'Oh no.' She turns to find Hojo here as well. Inuyasha knows that look, and finds Hojo approaching them. 'Great what a way to spoil our night.' He said secretly glaring at him. "Hello Hojo. What brings you here?" Kagome asks politely to him. "My parents invited me to attend." Kagome looks confused, "Okay but what about your date?" She asks him, hoping for him to leave. "Nope I don't have one. That's why I came to you." He answers. "She's with me Hojo." Inuyasha said as he wraps his arm around Kagome's shoulder. 'Now get lost.' He demands him in thought. Hojo nods as he turns around. As soon as he was out of sight, Kagome sighs as she holds her head, "I was really looking forward for an evening for just the two of us, but he had to interfere." Inuyasha can see how disappointed she is. "Yeah I know. And I thought your friends were nosy." He comments as he takes a sip of his water. "Why don't we get something to eat?" She offered. Inuyasha as they make their way to the buffet table.

Soon they return to their seats and eat whatever they had on their plate. Inuyasha watches carefully as Kagome eat her food with the right silverware for each meal. He does the same thing to be well mannered. Kagome smiles to see how great Inuyasha has gotten to eat the right way. "The food is really good." She comments the taste of each one. Inuyasha smiles as well, enjoying his time. "Kagome sweetheart." Kagome relaxes as she gently puts her silverware onto her plate and turns around to find her grandmother coming over to them. "Hello grandmother." Kagome replies with a smile. "And may I ask who is the marvelous gentleman with you, Kagome dear?" Her grandmother asks. She was wearing a gorgeous blue gown with gold earrings, and a gold tiara on her head. Kagome gestures her to Inuyasha, "Grandmother, this here is my date, Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is my grandmother, Ai Higurashi." Inuyasha offers his hand at her, and she shakes it. "It's an honor to meet you Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha said bowing to her. Ai smiles, "The pleasure is all mine. Kagome you've gotten yourself a nice man with you. I can tell that his family is from a society class." She comments his life. "Ai sweetheart." A voice calls out. Ai turns around to find a man at the same age as her, in a black suit with a white rose in his pocket. "Kagome, I'm glad you came. And may I ask who this is?" He said. Kagome nods as she introduces Inuyasha to him, "Grandfather this here is my date, Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is my grandfather Hige." She said to him. Hige smiles to him, "Nice to meet you." Inuyasha bows to him, "Nice to meet you Mr. Higurashi." He smiles. "I see here that our granddaughter has gotten herself a fine gentleman." Hige comments as Kagome blushes a little. Inuyasha wraps her in his arms. "She's something that she got from the both of you Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi. I can see where she got your intelligence." His comments made her blush more. "Okay we'll leave you two alone. Enjoy the rest of the night." Mr. Higurashi said as his and his wife left them.

"Your grandparents must be really important to you." Inuyasha said as they continue their meal. Kagome however stay silent instead of responding his compliment of her grandparents. Inuyasha gets concern, "You okay?" Kagome looks back up to him, "Do you sometimes feel that you need to be in a different class instead?" She asks. Inuyasha raises his eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Kagome resumes. "I mean before your mother passed away, you were kicked out of the society you and your mother lived in. But right now you have less manners than you used to. No offense." Kagome said as some tears slowly went down her cheeks. Inuyasha takes her hand and head outside to get fresh air.

Outside on the balcony of the mansion, Inuyasha and Kagome find no one is outside, which is a good thing to start off with. Kagome rested her body on the beam as well as Inuyasha did. "Kagome, you're right about m lifestyle." Kagome looks up to him. "My parents were in the highest of the society class back in the days. Ever since I was born, it was downfall, my father killed as he protected me and my mother. Shortly after that I was like an outcast as I had to live through a lot of rules at the castle where everyone had to respect each other, but secretly…" Kagome cuts in, "Hated each other?" Inuyasha nods sadly. Kagome feels his pain as she holds his hand. "I've seen it before. My grandparents are strict on society rules." She said with sadness in her eyes. "I just want to be free." She said as she looks up to the stars above them. Inuyasha turns to her. All in his life he wanted to be treated with respect, but it didn't ever happened. The only ones who did such a thing were his mother, his friends, Kagome's family, and Kagome herself. He pulls her into his arms. "Kagome…I wish to be free as well, but it didn't go according plan." He whispers. "But ever since you came to my life, you give it to me. I'm grateful for that." He holds her chin to look into her chocolate brown eyes. "All because of me?" She asks into his golden eyes. He smiles as he moves a strain of her hair behind her ear. "All because of you." He soothes her cheek where the tears were before. She smiles warmly as she hugs into his embrace. "Let's go back in." She suggests as they head back in.

As they enter, they hear slow music as everyone are dancing on the dancing floor. "May I have this dance?" Inuyasha asks as he takes Kagome's hand. "I'd be honored." She replies as they go to join the others. Kagome places her hand on his shoulder and hold his other hand, while Inuyasha grabs her waist and begin dancing. Kagome is surprised for how a great dancer Inuyasha is to go along with the music. "You dance great, Inuyasha." She comments his dancing. Inuyasha smiles, "If it weren't for your mom that is, Kagome." She blushes, while he grins for her embarrassment. "I'm having a great time though, Kagome." He adds. Kagome rests her head onto his chest. Inuyasha rests his head on her as they continue dancing until everyone else leaves just leaving them alone on the dance floor. Hojo is sitting on a random looking at them coldly. 'How dare he take her away from me.' He glared. Mr. & Mrs. Higurashi on the other hand are please to see their granddaughter has a man who gives respect and love she deserves. "They're so adorable together Hige." Ai said they walk down the hall. "She takes it after you Ai." Hige responds with a smile on his face. "They're meant for each other." He adds.

Back at the room. Inuyasha and Kagome left the room because they know that they have to go home. Luckily Hige called his limo to escort them home. "You have done great, Inuyasha. I'm impressed." Kagome said as she lays on his shoulder while they were on their way back to her house. Inuyasha down to see her asleep, and wraps her in his arm. A few minutes later, they arrived at the bottom on the stairway. "Thank you Mimoru." Inuyasha said as he wakes Kagome up. "We're home." He said quietly. Kagome moans rubbing her eyes. " Okay." She manages to get out of the limo but trips. She braces herself as she is about to hit the ground. However Inuyasha catches her. "You okay?" He asks her worryingly. She nods. "Let's go home." She said as they go up the stairs as the limo drives away.

They come into the house. Kagome looks at the clock showing it's midnight. "I never knew we'd be up that late as she goes up to her with Inuyasha following suit. Kagome goes into her room and gets into her dresser to get into her pjs. Inuyasha on the other hand sneaked into Sota room where he left his feudal era outfit. He finds Sota dead asleep in his bed. Inuyasha smirks as he changes and sneaks out to go into Kagome's room. He finds her in the bathroom instead, washing her makeup off and brushing her teeth. She goes back into her room and brushes her hair and head to her bed. Before she gets under the covers, she finds Inuyasha already under them. "You sure about this?" She asks him with her hands on her hips. He smirks for his answer, "Isn't it obvious. Get in." He padded the space on the bed As Kagome snuggles in. AS she gets into her comfort zone, an arm wraps her waist pulling her in more. "I had a great time, Kagome." He whispers. She nods as she snuggles in his arms. "I'm glad, Inuyasha." She said half-asleep. "Night, Inuyasha. I love you." Inuyasha smiles, "Night Kagome. I love you too." They kiss with passion and soon sleep takes control of them both.

THE END


End file.
